Love Wars
by Jujubie
Summary: -Pan is a girl fed up with the "it's a man's" world, so she tries to prove her own... in a little football match! R&R! [Pan-Trunks] [Pan-Uub] ::ON HIATUS::


Love Wars By: Jujubie ~A/N: This is just something I thought of while I was bored so hope u enjoy!~  
  
Age(s):  
  
Pan: 16  
  
Trunks: 19  
  
Goten: 18  
  
Bra: 17  
  
Marron: 18  
  
Uub: 16  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Trunks! Gimme the damn ball!" A young developing girl yelled out. She had raven-black hair that was down to her waist, but she had it pulled up in a sloppy bun. She was clad in baggy black carpenter jeans and a red hoodie and a pair of old tennis shoes.  
  
The young man who she called out to just grinned evilly at her and ran away from her. She growled slightly and charged after him. Trunks wore a baggy white shirt with some torn-up blue jeans.  
  
"No way Pan-chan!" Trunks laughed back at her. Pan frowned. He knew how much she hated that name! It made her feel so little compared to everyone else.  
  
Right now the group was playing football, or should I say some of the group. Bra and Marron were sitting on the sidelines with a whole bunch of other girls either cheering the guys on or checking them and their moves out. No one paid much attention to Pan. To them she was some silly tomboy getting herself involved in a 'man's' game. Of course she didn't believe that. She had other friends except for guys...they were Bra and Marron. Of course she didn't hang out around them nearly as much as the guys...but she still considered them friends.  
  
This was a 2 on 2 game. Pan and Uub were on one team and Goten and Trunks were on the other. Right now Trunks' team was winning and Pan didn't like it one bit.  
  
Pan was ready to tackle him but he noticed and used his quick senses to get away. Pan ended up falling face first into the ground erupting a roar of laughter from the already growing crowd. Trunks had scored a touchdown and did his little victory dance that all the girls except Pan thought was 'cute'. She looked up and glared at everyone. Even Trunks was laughing this enraged Pan. She felt like blasting everyone to Kingdom Come. Uub seemed to be the only kind one as he ran over to Pan and attempted to help her up. Pan's saiyan pride wouldn't let him though. She pushed his hands away and stood up brushing herself off. She turned around to see Uub looking so crestfallen as if she hurt him badly. She threw him and genuine smile and he seemed to understand about her pride, smiled and walked toward her.  
  
Pan and Uub had been best friends for a while now. Ever since she met him again after her grandpa's training him, she found herself attached to him in a love-you-like-a-friend sort of way. The two were kind of inseparable. She didn't know if she felt something more for him, but she attempted not to brood too much into it.  
  
"So what're we gonna do?" Uub asked her, curious to know if she has something planned. A sadistic smirk crept up her face.  
  
"We're gonna play dirty..." Pan announced. Uub gulped. 'Dirty? What does she mean...DIRTY?' He shook his head. 'Not possible...she couldn't be thinking about that kind of dirty...or can she?" Uub was becoming flustered. He gulped again and attempted to speak.  
  
"Pan..." He croaked. She nodded out of her reverie.  
  
"Yeah?" Pan asked wondering why he was all of a sudden flustered.  
  
"Um...what do you mean...dirty?" He asked nervously. Pan pulled his head toward her and thoughts rushed through his head as... 'What is she doing? She isn't gonna do what I think she is, is she?' Pan turned his head so her mouth was very close to his ear. He could feel her breath cascading down his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He blushed slightly. 'Don't think of her that way man! This is SON PAN we're thinking about! YOUR BEST FRIEND AND YOUR MASTER'S GRANDDAUGHTER!'  
  
"Uub." She spoke quietly so no one but him can hear. "I am doing this because Trunks and Goten are both saiyans and could easily hear us if I spoke to you out loud, understand?" Uub nodded slightly so she would she that he understood. 'So that's why she is doing this.' He let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. "My plan is too play tricks on Trunks and Goten, you know little ones like tripping them or throwing something at them that would distract them for like 5 seconds which is plenty of time for us to get the ball, is that good?" Uub turned to her and nodded an appreciative smile.  
  
He walked to get back to his position. 'How could he think that Pan would think something like what he thought she was talking about when she said 'dirty'. She was way too innocent for that! Shame on ME!' He turned to see Trunks and Goten flirting with some of the girls who were watching and happily complied. He turned to see Pan ready in her position and about to rip her uncles' and his best friends' throat out if they didn't get back to the game soon.  
  
"TRUNKS VEGETA BREIFS AND GOTEN GOKU SON IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR TWO SORRY ASSES DOWN HERE SOON YOU"LL BOTH FIND MY FIST SHOVED UP YOUR ASSES!!!" Pan screeched over to them. The two held their 'delicate' ears. 'Too late...' Uub thought and sighed. 'Oh well they deserved it I guess...'  
  
"DAMMIT PAN! You broke our eardrums!" Trunks and Goten chorused at the same time.  
  
"Good! I'll break more than that if your sorry asses aren't down here in like 2 seconds!" Pan shouted. The saiyans felt her ki level rising dangerously high. If they didn't want to get the shit kicked out of them, then they had to hurry.  
  
"Sorry ladies but we must be going now." Trunks replied and Goten nodded at them. The two ran off and into their positions. "This isn't gonna be any different Pan-chan. We're still gonna whip your asses!"  
  
"Yeah Panny, just give up... and won't embarrass you TOO much!" Goten piped in.  
  
"Sorry guys but it's gonna be different now!" Pan threw back.  
  
"What you got some kind of 'secret' plan?" Trunks mocked.  
  
"Sorta like that, but you'll see later on." Pan turned and grinned at Uub. He grinned back as if they were talking to each other mentally. Trunks snorted at this sudden display of emotions.  
  
"We'll see Pan-chan, we'll see..." Trunks replied before returning to his position. He didn't know what their plan was, but he didn't have too good a feeling about it either. "C'mon Goten! Let's show them what football's all about! Saiyan style!" Goten grinned back and nodded. 'Yup, we are gonna cream them, no sweat! I don't know what I was all nervous about!' "42! 22! HUT HUT HUT!!!"  
  
End Of Chappie 1  
  
~Hope u like it and there will be another chapter! Who do you think will win?~  
  
~JJ 


End file.
